xxstarfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Millennium Plot
PLOT During the Silver Millennium a young woman who was training to become a priestess of Elysium met and fell in love with the Crown Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. Her love became her obsession and when she found that he'd fallen in love with the Lunar Princess, Serenity her world came crashing down around her. A dark entity, calling itself Queen Metaria, found this young woman's tormented heart and turned it dark. From the despair of a broken heart came Queen Beryl. Beryl had already cultivated some power during her training as a priestess, but Metaria boosted it significantly. Beryl began by infecting the minds of Elysium’s own Knights: the Ruby Knight, the Sapphire Knight, and the Emerald Knight. Three young men who were sworn to guard Elysium from any outside threat, their alternate identities were that of a popular band that traveled the entirety of Earth. Beryl used them and their music to spread her darkness, eventually enslaving all of Earth under her mind control. While the Knights toured, she infiltrated the Terran Castle and took over the minds of those closest to the Terran Royal Family, their Generals. In the end, the only ones on Earth left untouched by Beryl's darkness were the two Terran princes themselves, Endymion and Demetrios. The Silver Millennium would fall, but it would take two years of near constant bloodshed. Dubbed The Dark War, the Planetary Soldiers, Planetary Knights, and the Constellation Soldiers would all fight and eventually, die for the freedom and peace of the Sol System. In the end, Beryl would fall and the reigning Moon Queen, Queen Serenity, would raise her Silver Crystal and seal Metaria away, burying its darkness deep within the Earth's core. Even though the threat was finally vanquished, the losses were too great and nearly all of Sol System's soldiers and knights had been lost. Sailor Saturn would drop her Silence Glaive, effectively sending the entire system back to the Galaxy Cauldron to be born anew, free of the war and death that had ended the Silver Millennium. TIMELINE. * From approximately 1000-1117 the Galaxy War was fought, the planets fighting with one another. The first Planetary Soldiers and Knights awakened during the end of this war to defend their planets and negotiate peace * The first Queen Serenity, also known as the first Sailor Moon, united the Sol System under the Silver Alliance in 1117 * The first Sailor Pluto, Camille, was given the task of guarding the Space Time Gate in 1119 * The Solarians visited the first Queen Serenity sometime between 1117 and 1157, the exact date and duration is unknown * The Pluto Knight is given to Sailor Pluto to raise and train at the Space Time Gate * The Queen Serenity we know took the throne in Spring of 1278 * Princess Serenity was born in July of 1289 * The Planetary Soldiers and Knights awaken between 1300-1305 * Sailor Sun and the Solar Knight reveal themselves to the Silver Alliance and begin their tour of the Sol System in February of 1307 * The first wave of Constellation Soldiers fell to the planets of the Sol System between April 1307 and February 1308 * Queen Serenity welcomes Earth into the Silver Alliance on January 7th, 1308 * The Aphrodisia Festival takes place on Venus between August 22nd-29th 1308 * The Dark War begins in February 1309 and ends in October 1311 * October 13th, 1311 - Sailor Saturn awakens and drops her Glaive. The Silver Millennium falls.Category:Plot __FORCETOC__ Category:Silver Millennium